Exorcism
by Smurfy20
Summary: Ryou is running away, just running. He ends up in a church, and meets a girl who was also once possessed by spirits.She tells him there is a way to get rid of Bakura.No pairings.No proper angst,just mentioned. Based on a movie...well,sort of....


This is my first Fanfiction so be gentle! Its about Ryou and how he's dealing withBakura. He meets a girl who was also once possessed by spirits...

**Disclaimer: I dont own YuGiOh

* * *

**

**Exorcism**

He ran through the alley way, just running. He needed to get far away as possible, but he already knew it was hopeless he was with him no matter where he went.

"_I cant take it any more I just cant!" _

As he was running he came across a muddy pathway. He began to run along it and it led him to a church. He started to slow down as he entered the doors of what used to be the doors.

"_I might as well stay here for a while, at least while I'm alone he cant hurt anybody, only me." _

The teen sat on one of the old wooden pews and began to attend his wounds. He was covered in bruises, a few cuts here and there. The spirit had become careless, if any of his friends saw these they would obviously going to question him about them. They didn't know that the spirit was back and he wasn't going to tell them about him either.

"_Too many people got hurt when they finally realised what was happening, I don't want to let anyone be hurt this time." _

"_**You know I'll hurt them anyway." **_

"_No you wont because I wont let you."_

" **_Heh , you know you cant do anything about me, I'm here to stay my little hikari"._**

And with that the spirit took control of the teens body and began to inflict more pain onto the already battered teen.

"_Ah , no, please stop!" _

The teen screamed within his own head, making no actual sound.

"_**Ah , no stop!"**_

The spirit mimicked taking obvious pleasure from the boys pain. This was what he loved the most, making the boy scream for mercy, making him beg for his life. Of course he would never actually kill him. The boy had his uses, his body was one of them. Without a body the spirit would just be lost, alone and without the millennium items. How could he possibly get the items without a body to steal them! The answer was obvious that he couldn't do this alone, which is why he possessed the boys body when was given the ring and why he is still with this same body now, harming the boy was just a bonus. After deciding he had heard enough of the boy's screams for one day, he stopped possessing the body and went back to his soul room.

"_He's finished with me_." The last thoughts before he fell into darkness.

* * *

He was still in the church, sitting on the pew. He looked at his hands, they were covered in blood, his blood and something else, tears. Why is he crying? Why does everything hurt so much? In his other dreams, he was never hurt. He would be flying or swimming, or, talking to his sister Amane. He was still crying and then he heard a voice. A quiet one at that, the voice asked him a question ,what was it saying?

"_Are you alright?" _

"Yes I'm fine." He heard his own voice say of there own accord. Why did he just say that? No he wasn't fine he was in pain, so much pain.

"_No your not fine, your hurting_."

"Your right I am. I always say am ok even though I'm not."

He had this feeling he should turn around, and as he did he saw a girl, about his age, wearing a crucifix around her neck, in a night dress.

"Why are you only wearing that aren't you cold?"

"_This was what I was wearing the night I died." _

The boy looked shocked. "Your dead!"

"_Yes, I've been dead for a while now." _

"But how can I see you?" He started moving slowly away, he already had one dead party within him he really didn't need another.

"_You can see me because I have come here to help you." _

"Help me?" The teen began to realise how pathetic he sounded., with all these questions. When the spirit of the ring possessed him, he asked questions and got a black eye for an answer.

"You cant share my body!" he blurted out.

"_I haven't come here to possess you, I have come here to tell you there maybe a way to rid you of the spirit that already dwells within you." _

The boy spluttered. How did she now about him! The girl continued,

"_I have come to tell you that in order to have the spirit removed you must have an exorcism of some sort." _

The boy recovered from before giving a slight snort. "I've already had an exorcism and it didn't work." He said in a bitter tone of voice.

"_I know it didn't work the last time because you used the wrong ceremony for the wrong spirit." _

The boy was confused, and it must have shown on his face as the girl began to explain.

"_Most spirits that possess bodies are of a Christian nature, that means that are affected by objects of a Christian meaning like a cross or the bible. The spirit that possesses you is of a different history. So you must have a ceremony linked to his religion or past." _

The boy slowly nodded his head. "I think that makes sense."

The girl smiled and began to walk away.

"Wait!" He shouted after her. "How do you know about spirits, is it just because your dead?"

She shook her head. "_No, I was once possessed by spirits." _

"Spirits? You were possessed by more than one?"

"_Yes, I was possessed by six." _

"Wait! Please, if I need to talk to you ,"

"_My name is Emily, Emily Rose. Don't worry, if you need help I'll come to you." _

And with that she faded away.

The boy woke up, strangely , peaceful. That was just weird. He felt the spirit stirring inside of him and just ignored it. He then looked around him, everything looked the same. He stood up and stepped on something, he looked down and saw the crucifix the girl was wearing. He picked it up and smiled and put it around his neck.

"Thing are going to change I just know it."

* * *

How was it? I now its sort of froma movie, but...well it was just an idea!Review to let me know what you think! 


End file.
